Sephiroth's Sword?
by Aeris-kawaii
Summary: Aeris had returned to Cloud With a Lost of memory... she found herself in her house when she woke up??not the promised land??and later..Zack battles wif Cloud... using SEPHIROTH's SWORD???
1. Default Chapter

"Cloud…"

"Huh?"

"Cloud!!!…"

Its this voice again…This soft and sweet voice again…

A voice that had been calling Cloud to go to the house in Sector7. The House of Aeris Gansborough…a girl who had died for the planet…

"…"

"Who r u?"

"Why do u know my name?…R u Aeris??!!! Why r u asking me to go to her house in Slums again??"

"Yes… I m Aeris… I wonder y I can only remember u… My soul.. it somehow had gone back to my house… back in the Slums…"

"Aeris!! U r alive?? Izzit?? True…??!!"

There was no reply…Cloud open his eyes.. he stared at the same old ceiling…wondering if that was really Aeris…Can it really b Aeris…

Or izzit only my illusion…??I was really sad over her sudden death… So.. maybe it was really an illusion…

But the ans is right in front of me…In the Slums..I can find the Ans I most Desired…

Yes!! I should go to the Slums…

__

Cloud Stife had finally decided to go and look for his answer…


	2. Back in the Slums

Back in the Slums…

Aeris:

I don't get it… Why? Why m I here?? 

Aren't I supposed to be in the promised land?? A paradise where my parents… the Ancients went??

And Why??

Why can I only remember Cloud?? But… Zack?? Who is Zack??

And why?? This Zack keeps on comin to my house and why is he asking me so many things and saying that we were once lovers?

I'm really scared…

Cloud?? Where r u…

R u coming now…

I don't want to talk to u in dreams only…

I want to see u…

Aeris paced around her house and wonders y she was there…

She decided to go to her garden …

Aeris:

M I Dead??

Cloud keeps on saying that I m dead…

I only remembered that I m supposed to be in the promised land…

Promised land….

Hm… Cetras…Ancients…. Why r all these keep on appearing in my mind??

What are they…??

__

Meanwhile, Cloud is returning to the Slums…

Cloud:

Out of the WAY!!! I need to go!!!

Big Dragon(level 50):

Grr…. Haha…. Over my Dead Body Yellow Hair Shorty!!!

__

To the Dragon … Cloud looked quite small so… the dargon called cloud a shorty.. 

Cloud Draws out his sword …

OUT OF MY WAY!!!

__

*SWISH

Big Dragons Disappears…

Cloud Wins…

Cloud Continues his journey towards the slums….

He is now one step nearer to his most desired answer…

To be continued…


	3. Zack Had something unusual

Aeris was really lonely… and scared too… 

__

Wat should I do?? …

May be Cloud can't find me…

Mayb I should go look for him…

He..he could b in danger…

Ya… I.. I think I should better go look for him…

Aeris Starts to walk to the wallmarket…

Bamf!!!

__

HELP!! Who r u???

Zack: Aeris… u forced me to do this to u…

Why… I m a soldier too!! In First Class too

Same as the spiky… y… y do u ignore me??

Aeris: I…I din ignore u!!! I…I jus don't remember anything except Cloud… honest…

Zack did not care much and decided to find cloud and have a good fight with him in front of Aeris to proof that he is Stronger than him…

__

Meanwhile…

Cloud… Don't look for me…!!! U … u will die … some one is trying to kill you… Don come… 

Cloud: huh?? M not sleepin.. But .. But how .. how do I hear her ?? in danger?? Dun look for her?? NO!!! She must be in someone hands!!! I must find her!!!

"My friend , ur friend aeris must b an ancient…"

Cloud turned behind and found an old man with a purple cloak standin behind him…

Cloud:Huh?? How.. I mean why??

(I must not let him noe she is a ancient or she will b in grave danger)

Old man: Well.. young man… don't u noe… only Ancients or Cetras can talk to people through minds if that person is her kin…

Cloud: O..O… er.. I guess u might be wrong… my…my friend is a human.. a normal one… er… I m in a rush of time… Bye… thanks…

Cloud rushes off… off to save his beloved..

A strong wind blew away the hat of the cloak… it wasn't a old man.. instead it was a blind women with long tied up spiky yellow hair… just like Cloud Stife's mum…

__

Could it be…??

Zack carries Aeris around…

Being really breathless… Aeris fell unconscious…

~`~`~`~`~`~

Dark purple clouds starts to gather in the sky…

Cloud was now quite near the wall market already when flashes of pictures appear before him…

__

Pictures that flash back to where Sephiroth set the fire in his hometown…

Flashes of light… Tifa appeared talking to him … he was then 7 or 10 years old…

Another flash… it was his mother… he did not get to say his last word 'take care' before his mum was burnt to death…

Or maybe she wasn't dead … a sudden familiar voice said… another flash of light…

This time it was even faster than eva…

It showed Cloud looking through the ashes … finding his mum's corpse.. could not be found~….

"YOU'RE Cloud Stife!!!??? Right??!!!"

A white blue spiky hair guy that is oso wearing a soldier uniform too shouted at him…

Cloud: _Yeah? Wat..?? wats da… Aeris?? Aeris!! Are u in the bag??!!_

Aeris was a little shakened and woke up…

" Yes… … Cl…oud… He…lp!…"

Aeris said breathlessly…

"I wanna Fight!!! I m Zack…! Who wins who gets Aeris!!"

" Hey!! That's like treating aeris like a thing instead of a human!!"Cloud shouted angrily

"Hack care!!"

Zack drew out a long familiar sword…

Aeris was then being let out…

And screamed at the sight of the long sword…

"it's the sword I dread… Yes!! I remembered!! Its its… its Sephiroth!! The.. the sword's owner… the person who killed me!!"

Aeris put her two hands to cover her eyes…

"Where did you get the sword?!!"

Cloud demanded..

" Sephiroth wants u to b dead… so m I ..!! this sword has the spirit!! It will help me!! U will die!! Hahaha!!!"

Zack laughed loudly.

" its evil!! It controls one's mind!! WAKE UP!! Zack, Aeris had told some good things about u…. u r good by nature!!"

Cloud Shouted!!

"Zack….."

Aeris softly muttered… her emerald eyes turned into bright cold icy eyes and looked at zack…

Something happened…!!!

To be continued…

Thanks for reading!!!

I m sorry for havin soo many gramatical errors…

Hope ya understand…

-Aeris 


End file.
